powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
General Damaras
General Damaras is known among the Brute Space as the "Strongest High-Ranked Soldier" due to his skills as a warrior & as a strategist. He is ordered to accompany Prince Vekar by the Emperor & assist him as his second in command. *Height - 205 cm **Giant Form - 51.3m *Weight - 168 kg **Giant Form - 422.5t Biography At some point following the failure of the Brute Space Empire's invasion of Earth during the Mega War, Damaras was brought before Emperor Vulkar who informed him that his son Prince Vekar was to be the leader of a second invasion force with Damaras serving as his second-in-command. Damaras wasn't sure about Vekar's abilities, but the Emperor believed that it would be easy to conquer the planet now that the Power Rangers had been depowered. As a second in command to Prince Vekar, Damaras watched over & supervised all the Brute Space Empire maneuvers during their campaign on Earth. Damaras is the first to express interest as to why the Super Mega Rangers are on Earth & turns Bulk & Spike into Bulkster & Spikeball & dispatches them to investigate. After learning of the Greatest Treasure in the Universe & the connection between it & the Legendary Powers of the Power Rangers, Damaras insisted that the Super Mega Rangers be dealt with immediately so as to avoid repeating the failure of the first invasion, but Vekar dismissed the information as trivial & continued to focus efforts on the conquest of Earth. With his hands tied, Damaras summoned Simon, a mysterious rogue & self-proclaimed rival of Troy now employed by the Brute Space Empire as a privateer, to deal with the Super Mega Rangers directly while Vekar continues the conquest of Earth. When Vekar discovered that Simon's ship entered Earth orbit, Damaras explained he was a corsair allied with the Brute Space Empire, but kept the nature of Simon's activities a secret. Damaras was presumably the one who gave Simon squads of Mettoids to aid him in his attempt to gain the Legendary Power of Lightspeed Rescue. Damaras would later observe Simon revealing his true form to the Super Mega Rangers from the Chariot & was took great pleasure in the watching him give them a beating. Personality Highly competant as both a warrior & a strategist, Damaras is the only member of the Brute Space Empire's invasion force willing to question Prince Vekar's methods & if necessary will even go behind the Prince's back if it means ensuring the success of the conquest of Earth; bearing the prince's dismissive & frequently abusive behavior with quiet stoicism. Like Vekar, Damaras has great confidence in his abilities but unlike the prince doesn't allow his pride to blind him to the point of taking unnecessary risks; securing every possible advantage before engaging his enemies in combat. Unlike the other the Brute Space Empire members, he also has a sense of honor & loyalty to his subordinates, expressing open shock & disdain when Prince Vekar equipped an unknowing action commander with an explosive collar just to eliminate the Super Mega Rangers. Category:Villains Category:Power Rangers Super Megaforce (Fanon Version) Category:Generals Category:PR Generals Category:The Armada Category:Aliens Category:Super Megaforce